New Order
|Story Romaji Title = Nyū ōdā}} Ner Order is the 200 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis 10 years ago, the night of July 19 . Keima has returned to the front of his old house again, the restart point, knowing this when he heard Elsie exclaim about his currently childish body. He was so frustrated by the fact that he has to go back to the ship again. But pondering on the name of the Mysterious Girl, which was stated to be "Dokurou", Keima noticed it was also the name of the chief Elsie served under. As a repetition of events, young Mari came, telling him about demons coming out at night. But for Keima, he was more concerned about the strikes in the orb. With currently two, he noticed before that there was four, then later three strikes in the orb. Judging from the events, he believed these strikes represented how many retries he had. Just like the times before, the mother of Tenri mother exited the Katsuragi residence, excusing herself for the night. Keima was in deep thought as his mother and Tenri's mother said their goodbyes. He then wondered what if he spent all of the tries. At that moment, something irregular from what he had experienced occurred. From the direction where Tenri's mother was heading towards, Tenri herself called out timidly to her mother. Holding a bubble wrap in her hands, she was peeking her head out from behind an electric pole. She told her mother that her father was waiting. Keima unconsciously hid from Tenri by moving behind his mother, but he wondered why he had done that, since he also is a child, not his older form. Tenri's mother apologized how she had left her husband starved. Mari told Keima to greet Tenri, which Tenri's mother asked the same to her own daughter. The two mothers pushed their child face-to-face. While Keima was calm, Tenri was all to shy to say anything. Though Keima was worried this new development would lead to a long one, Tenri instantly left, walking away as she popped the bubble wrap. Tenri's mother again apologized, this time for how her daughter was so shy, while Keima's mother did the same, saying her son was so unsociable. In the end, Keima's worries went to waste. Keima and his mother headed into the house. Even though Keima wanted to go to bed to quicken the conquest, his mother disagreed and forced him to take a bath with her. Even though he had experienced these kinds of loops in games, experiencing one first-hand was so annoying in comparison. By the time Mari had gone to sleep, Keima and Elsie hurried straight to the Akanemaru. Keima was this time infuriated by the fact that he had to do save a girl from falling, each and every time. When they were able to see the ship, the mysterious girl was already on the mast. When the girl jumped, before she hit the deck, Keima jumped and saved her in the nick of time. the first thing he told to the girl was his complaint of how he had to save her each time. Keima called out the girl's name, Dokurou, clarifying that this was her name. He told her to take out the same orb he held in his hand, saying that the orb she has and the one he has is their bond. He told her that if she ever died, the same fate would come to him. The girl was silent, as Keima's head filled up with thoughts about restraining the girl from committing suicide, before dispelling the despair in her heart. The inquired as to how he knew about her, to which Keima replied that he just knew. Silence once again came, until the girl stated, as she has done before, that she didn't know. When she realized her surroundings, she was in the darkness, one that kept drawing her in. The girl suddenly started to regress to becoming younger and younger, which Keima wondered what he should do this time. Since her heart has an emptiness, he has to fill it up. Just as he has done in previous conquests, Keima gave a kiss to the age-regressing girl, who was currently just around the same childish-age as Keima was. He claimed that if she knew nothing of herself, then he would decide for her. He then commanded her not to die on her own accord, for he would do something about her despair. This triggered her regressing to stop, reverting her back to being her normal self. Nearby, Keima's orb shined, while the strikes within took upon a new pattern: two triangles, one inside the other. Did Keima manage to progress to the next level? Trivia *There is an unnamed character in the cover who is beside Yui that will eventually appear in later chapters. References Category:Summary